


More than What You Bargained For

by ReeLeeV



Series: MX Request Forum Works [74]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Prostitution, Corporate Espionage, Espionage, M/M, Prostitution, Requested, ceo's son i.m, fulfilled request, pimp shownu, prostitute kihyun, prostitute minhyuk, prostitute wonho
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-11 08:40:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13520622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReeLeeV/pseuds/ReeLeeV
Summary: With a certain company gaining more and more of a following in the industry, Kihyun’s paid by their main competitor to seduce the CEO’s son for information to bring them down… However, with this particular job, Kihyun may have just gotten more than he had bargained for.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by anon as part of the MONSTA X Fic Request Forum, run by myself and Druekee~!
> 
> Request: Changki + Changkyun is the son of an important CEO/ Kihyun is getting paid to date him to get information - Changkyun knows this, but they still fall in love (M) 
> 
> Come by our page to leave a request of your own! And, if you're a writer yourself, feel free to check out our requests and write something to submit to the page, if you'd like~ https://mx-requests-forum.tumblr.com/

Kihyun inhales deeply from his cigarette, finishing it off before tossing it to the ground. He releases the smoke in one long breath, his shoulders deflating. His eyes scan the silent street, and he can’t help but lean against the abandoned building behind him. The cracks in the brickwork dig into his clothes, and he shoves his hands into his pockets in silent protest.

God, he should’ve known better than to try and come out for some clients on a Monday night of all nights.

“Kihyunnie~!” a familiar voice calls from off in the distance, causing Kihyun’s head to snap in the direction of the sound. His roommate, Minhyuk, saunters over to him, his gaze hazy and his smile loose. He’s clad in fishnet from head-to-toe, his tattered booty shorts barely keeping the goods covered. Kihyun has to bite back a laugh at his friend’s ragged state.

“You look like a fucking mess, Minhyuk-ah,” Kihyun says bluntly, raising a disapproving brow. Minhyuk clicks his tongue in annoyance, waving off the comment with a dismissive hand.

“At least I got some cash tonight, bitter bitch,” Minhyuk replies, shoving his hand messily into his miniscule pocket to haphazardly take out a wad of dollar bills. Kihyun bites back a sarcastic retort, not in the mood to deal with Minhyuk’s drunken arguing for the rest of the night. He merely glances away apathetically, leaning forward to get a better view of the street around the slightly-older man.

“Yah! Don’t ignore me, shrimp, not when I’m buying our food tonight!”

Kihyun straightens up at this, eyebrows raised. It isn’t like Minhyuk to offer to buy a meal, unless…

“You totally overcharged that sucker, didn’t you?” Kihyun asks, unable to keep from smirking. Minhyuk returns the expression with one of his own, a dark chuckle slipping passed his lips.

“What else am I supposed to do? It’s not as if there are lines of cars just waiting for a good screw tonight.” Kihyun hums in agreement, setting a hand against the back of his neck to massage away his stress. With nights like tonight, he can’t help but worry about how they’re going to make ends meet… even if they aren’t exactly in any financial trouble… yet.

“Well, then come on,” Kihyun sighs in defeat. “We might as well call it a night. Call Hoseok-hyung and see if he’ll be home.” The shorter reaches into his coat pocket for his phone, and hands it over to Minhyuk, as the other hadn’t brought his phone tonight. No matter how many times Kihyun nags him to _always_ have his phone with him, Minhyuk just insists that, with certain outfits, having a phone is more trouble than it’s worth.

“Yah! Hyung!” Minhyuk chirps loudly as he follows behind Kihyun. “When are you going to be home ton—?” He’s cut off, but his voice is back only seconds later in the form of a bark of laughter. “Aiiiiish, alright alright. No need to whine at me, I get it. Just make sure to be back tomorrow morning for check-in. Okay?” There’s a pause, and then a hum of acknowledgment, and Minhyuk’s hand is sliding the phone into Kihyun’s back pocket.

“He too busy?” Kihyun asks, prompting Minhyuk to relay the important bits of the conversation. Minhyuk hums, hand sliding up from Kihyun’s ass to his waist. He pulls Kihyun close to his side, but Kihyun doesn’t mind. It’s been a cold night, and Minhyuk’s outfit is just begging for him to get hypothermia.

“He managed to snag some guy at a hotel,” Minhyuk replies, his voice much softer than before as he snuggles as close to Kihyun as he can as they walk. “He says the guy paid for an entire night, with a huge tip in advance.” He sighs, his envy obvious in his tone as he adds, “Some people have all the luck.”

Kihyun yelps out a high-pitched laugh at this, shaking his head at his same-age friend.

“Come on, we ought to get some food in you,” he says. “You’re starting to get whiney.”

“You’re so meeaan, Kihyunnie,” Minhyuk complains, his small tone only further proving Kihyun’s own observation. “Even when I’m going to buy you chicken and everything…” Kihyun coos teasingly, his pace quickening despite himself at the mention of his favorite food.

“Yeah, cause that helps your case,” he says. Minhyuk snickers at this and allows himself to be dragged down the street towards the nearest twenty-four-hour chicken place, unaware of the sleek black car driving passed them.

 

“—wish you didn’t have to work so late all the time, yaja.” Changkyun shifts in his sleep as his mother’s voice shakes him from his sweet dreams. He sits up on the couch, glancing around with bleary vision. Only the light from the television in front of him lights up the living room, casting a blue hue over everything. He looks to the kitchen, the bright light pouring out from the doorway to the room, frowning in confusion.

“I know, but I promise it won’t always be like this,” he hears his father say in return. His mother’s sigh echoes throughout the quiet house, and Changkyun looks away as he tries to remember just why he’s at his parent’s house… again.

He remembers having come over with his brother, Jooheon, to eat dinner with his mom. Then she’d gotten news that their father would be late coming home, and Jooheon had taken him aside to ask if he could stay with her because he had an early class. Of course, Changkyun had no issue with conceding, glad that at least he was able to stay home and keep an eye on her until his dad got back.

“Oh, Changkyunnie,” his mother’s voice says, jarring him from his thoughts. He looks up, noticing both his parents watching him confusedly. “We didn’t wake you, did we?” He quickly shakes his head, rubbing at his eyes as he stands.

“No, Eomma,” he assures her. He looks around for his phone, picking it up after sighting it on the coffee table and waking it up to check the time. He then glances back up at his parents, having to fight off a frown of annoyance. His father has clearly just gotten home, but it’s nearly one in the morning!

“Thank you for staying up with me, Kyunnie,” she says softly, giving him a grateful smile, “but you can go on to bed now. We’re about to turn in.” Changkyun nods, beginning to gather his things. “You can use your old room, if you want,” she quickly adds, a tinge of worry to her voice. He can’t help but chuckle knowingly, shaking his head.

“No, I ought to head back to my place,” he tells her. “Don’t worry, I’ll be fine driving. I’ll even text you when I get there, if it makes you feel any better.” He looks up, waiting for a nod of approval from the woman before getting the rest of his things. He goes to them, giving each of his parents a kiss goodbye before heading towards the door. He has half a mind to nag his father about coming home so late, but he knows from personal experience that it just can’t really be helped.

With all the work that has to be done at his father’s budding new company, late nights are inevitable.


	2. Chapter 2

Kihyun stirs awake at the knocking on the front door. He whines low in his throat, cracking his eyes open to see what time it is.

“ _Shit_!” he hisses, scrambling to free himself from Minhyuk’s loose grip and to get some clothes on. Minhyuk grumbles something under his breath, and Kihyun can’t help but sigh in exasperation.

“Minhyuk-ah!” he calls a bit too loudly, causing the slightly-older man to jolt awake. “We’re late! He’s here for check-in.” Minhyuk bolts up at this, suddenly entirely too awake as he trips over anything and everything to try and get ready. “Go take a shower, I’ll stall. Check to see if Hoseok-hyung came in while we were asleep.” The taller man nods, grabbing for the first set of clothes he sees and rushing from the room.

Kihyun takes a steadying breath, and then goes to greet the boss. Imagine his surprise when it’s an entirely different muscled man waiting out in the hall.

“S-Sorry, Kihyunnie,” Hoseok mutters as soon as Kihyun opens the door. He gently pushes passed the younger and into their home, clutching his jacket tightly around himself. “Is the boss here? Did I miss check-in?” Kihyun shakes his head, pursing his lips as he slams the door shut.

“No,” he sighs, rubbing at his eyes in relief. “We thought you were him, actually.” He drops his hand to give Hoseok a once-over, rolling his eyes at the glaring hickeys and messy makeup. “You look awful. Go take a shower with Minhyuk-ah. I’ll make some coffee and clean up in here. Try to be out before he gets here, alright?” Hoseok nods, quickly turning and escaping from the room. He’d been expecting the chewing-out of the century for getting home so late, but he isn’t going to look the gift horse in the mouth.

He’ll gladly take the chance to get out of Kihyun’s nagging.

Kihyun clicks his tongue is disapproval, and then turns towards the kitchen. He can already tell he’s gonna need a caffeine IV to deal with all this today.

 

Just as Hoseok and Minhyuk stumble into the living room, their giggling a telltale sign of just why it took so damn long for them to take a simple shower, there’s a different knock at the door. This one’s clearly different from Hoseok’s knock. It’s heavier, demands silence to fall as it bangs against the weak wood. Kihyun gestures for them to go to the kitchen and prepare the coffee and straightens his own clothes and hair before going to answer the door.

“Kihyunnie!” Hyunwoo, their boss, greets warmly before the door is even fully open. Kihyun can’t help but chuckle at the tone, a genuine smile coming to his lips. The tan muscle-man swoops down to give the small man an affectionate hug. Kihyun practically melts at the familiar touch, hugging back without hesitation.

Despite Hyunwoo being their pimp, he’s always been more of a caring friend than anything else, and for that Kihyun could never be more grateful.

“Welcome, hyung,” Kihyun says, pulling away. He steps back to allow the older man entrance. Hyunwoo’s gummy smile doesn’t falter as he follows the younger’s lead and enters the apartment. He hums in approval at the cleanliness, and Kihyun can’t help but feel relieved. It’d been a hasty clean-up job, after all.

“Hyung~!” Minhyuk’s boisterous tone greets as soon as he and Hoseok enter the room. His brightest smile is plastered to his face, and he seems to be unable to set down the mugs of coffee fast enough before clambering into Hyunwoo’s lap. Hyunwoo chuckles warmly as Minhyuk showers his face and neck with kisses. Hoseok is bit tamer in his greeting, instead setting down the mugs and snuggling next to Hyunwoo with a small smile.

“It’s good to see you, too, Minhyukkie,” Hyunwoo says as Minhyuk pulls away, his hands resting naturally on Minhyuk’s hips. He looks over to Hoseok, a softer light overtaking his eyes. “How’ve you been, Ttoki?” he asks, the use of the pet name causing a light blush to dust Hoseok’s pale cheeks.

“O-Okay,” he mutters in embarrassment, his voice low.

“He was out _all night_ last night,” Minhyuk declares, a proud tinge to his voice. “He bagged some guy in a hotel and everything!” Hyunwoo hums in approval, an arm shifting to wrap itself around Hoseok’s shoulders. Hoseok beams widely at the attention and leans even closer to the man.

“Alright, you two,” Kihyun interjects, walking over and taking a seat on the coffee table in front of them all. “We don’t want to hold hyung up in his busy schedule.” Minhyuk whines in protest, but disembarks from his perch and moves over to Hoseok’s lap, instead.

 

The meeting doesn’t take as long as others have. Hyunwoo listens as each of the boys reports how well they’ve done in certain sectors of town, if they’ve had to put any clients on the blacklist, etc. He seems a bit distressed when Kihyun admits that things have been a bit slow for him lately, but perks up when Hoseok reports quite the opposite.

After about an hour, Hyunwoo tells Minhyuk and Hoseok to take the night off, saying they look like they need the rest. The two seem beyond delighted by the suggestion, and each give the man a kiss in thanks before hurrying off, blabbing plans about wanting to go see a movie that had just been released. Kihyun and Hyunwoo share a fond chuckle at their energies. The shorter releases a sigh as he drinks down the rest of his coffee, exhaustion still ebbing through his bones.

“Kihyunnie,” Hyunwoo calls softly, raising a single brow. The concern is clear in his eyes. Kihyun does his best to give him the easiest smile possible, but he’s sure it doesn’t quite reach his eyes judging by the frown of dismay pulling at his lips. He reaches out with a single hand, and Kihyun doesn’t even hesitate to take it. The older tugs him gently into his lap, and he straddles the man’s waist as Hyunwoo hugs him close.

“You look tired, Kihyunnie,” he states, lifting his eyes to meet the younger’s. Kihyun shrugs, hoping it seems at least halfly nonchalant.

“I’m okay, hyung, really,” he attempts to assure the man, but he’s always been bad at lying to Hyunwoo. His boss raises a suspicious brow, clearly not buying it, and Kihyun sighs in defeat. “I’ll be okay, I’m just worn out. Maybe after a couple days of rest I’ll be better.”

“I remember last month,” Hyunwoo begins, causing Kihyun to go rigid in his hold, “that you had mentioned thinking about leaving this line of work. Where’s your head on that now?” Kihyun shrugs lamely, pursing his lips together. He shifts back slightly to get some room to breathe, unable to hold Hyunwoo’s gaze anymore.

“Things haven’t gotten better for me, hyung,” he says truthfully. “I mean, I have my regulars, but they’re barely keeping me afloat… I think, soon enough, I’m going to _have_ to find some different work, whether I want to or not.” He feels awful having to say this, as he hates to disappoint the older.

Hyunwoo’s always been there for Kihyun, in one role or another. They had even dated for a short time in high school, before Kihyun had to drop out to take care of his ailing mother. Of course, that sacrifice had been fruitless as his mother still died when he was only seventeen. He’d been left without a cent to his name and no relatives to fall back on. Hyunwoo had given him a place to crash, during which Kihyun had looked for some sort of part-time job. But, everywhere he’d applied had turned him away in favor of his peers who were still getting an education.

So, when all seemed lost and Kihyun was desperate to find some way to pay Hyunwoo back for all his kindness, he’d given the older his body.

That’d been only the beginning for Kihyun. He soon found just how lucrative a career in prostitution could be, and he had even managed to recruit Hyunwoo as a pimp-type figure when Minhyuk, and eventually Hoseok, came into the picture, with Hyunwoo managing their bookings and financial expenses… with a nice little cut for himself at the end of every month.

But, he’s always known this type of work had a time-stamp on it. He had just thought it’d come much later, when he was much, much older.

“I don’t know if this’ll change anything,” Hyunwoo says, his calming voice bringing Kihyun back to the present, “but I was contacted by a higher-up of the Starship Corporation today. They asked if I had any men under my care who wouldn’t mind being booked for three months straight. They said they’d pay extra, if that helped at all.”

“What?” Kihyun asks, laughing in disbelief. “Three months? The hell are they planning to do with _that_ much time??”

“They said that they wanted to make someone fall in love,” Hyunwoo answers, shrugging helplessly. Kihyun frowns at the vague answer, parting his lips to say hell no.

But, he can’t help but admit his own intrigue at the call. Starship Corporation was a huge company, having holdings in pretty much everything despite their foothold being in technology. There’s news everyday of the company expanding in one way or another.

“Try to set up a meeting,” Kihyun finds himself saying before he can really think it through. “I’ll go with you, whenever and wherever. We can check it out and see what’s what. If it seems worth it, we’ll see.” Hyunwoo hums, nodding before leaning forward to press an affectionate kiss against Kihyun’s jaw. Kihyun chuckles at the soft gesture, feelings his stress ebb away at the touch. Hyunwoo always seems to know what to do to set his mind at ease.


	3. Chapter 3

“Changkyunnie!” Jooheon calls through the door to his brother’s apartment, frowning at having to knock yet again. He swears he’s been standing here for _at least_ five minutes now… He knows the boy is home, so just what the hell is—?

“What???” Changkyun demands, swinging the door open with a look of annoyance. Jooheon frowns, flicking his brother’s forehead in punishment for his tone.

“Is that how you’re supposed to greet your most cherished brother?” Jooheon pouts, not even hesitating before pushing passed the younger into the apartment.

“You’re my only brother, dork,” Changkyun mumbles in retaliation as he closes the door behind him. He crosses his arms over his chest, shuffling over to the couch. He falls onto the furniture, snuggling into the comfy cushions with a frown.

“Appa wants us at the office today,” Jooheon tells the younger, lightly hitting his shoulder to get him to stay awake. “He made me come here because you weren’t answering your phone.”

“I was sleeping,” Changkyun defends lamely, his eyes falling shut at the mere mention of sleep. He’d been up all the night before catching up on work for his classes. Apparently, that was a bad decision as now he has to play the part of CEO’s son today…

“We’ll stop and get you some coffee on the way there,” Jooheon offers, his tone much softer than before. “Now c’mon, get up and get dressed. We shouldn’t make Appa wait any longer than we have already.” Changkyun hums in response, but still doesn’t move. Jooheon chuckles fondly as he leans over to pull his little brother up and help him stand, shaking his head despite the smile on his full lips. He pushes the boy towards his bedroom.

He glances down at the coffee table as Changkyun shuffles off, sighing heavily at the books and papers strewn about. He decides to make himself useful while his brother gets ready, closing books and gathering all the papers into neat stacks. He clicks his tongue in disapproval at seeing all the complex scientific formulas and rambling theories about different literary texts. He loves that Changkyun is really trying to apply himself and get as much of an education as he can, but honestly… He hates to see the boy overwork himself like this.

 _Maybe he just needs something else to spend his time on_ , he silently muses, sitting down on the couch with a sigh. He replays the conversation he’d just had with his friend Hyungwon the day before, during which his older friend had merely said “God, your brother just needs a good screw.”

Jooheon can’t help but chuckle at the memory, leaning his head back against the couch. Maybe he’ll try to hook Changkyun up with one of his classmates soon, if the younger begins spouting equations in his sleep again.

 

At the office, Changkyun is immediately put to work. He’s assigned to filing—again—and is sat down at a desk to start the arduous task. Jooheon, of course, is given more glorious tasks like sitting in on meetings and conference calls. But, that’s how it is when you’re merely the spare. You get all the grunt work to support the heir, while the heir gets all the fun jobs.

Not that Changkyun is really complaining, mind you. He’d much rather do shit like this than have to deal with the responsibility of one day running the company.

He really admires Jooheon for being able to handle all that pressure. Sure, it has its downs, as he’s always so busy learning the ins and outs of the company that he even had to drop out of school… Changkyun actually feels quite privileged, in a way, that he has so much freedom.

He could even date whoever he wanted. That is, if he ever found someone he wanted to date…

 

Kihyun follows Hyunwoo down the long, ominous carpeted hall to the conference room, casting a suspicious gaze at every doorway they pass. Hyunwoo had set up the meeting as he was asked only two weeks ago, and now, here they are, wandering around one of the apparent subfloors of Starship Corporation. Apparently, Starship Corp has a shit-ton of subfloors, which Kihyun just finds shady as hell.

They come to the door they had been told to go to at the reception desk, and Kihyun doesn’t even shoot Hyunwoo a glance before stepping in.

It seems to be a regular conference room, a long room filled with a single rectangle table with only three chairs set round it. An older man sits at the far end of the table, seemingly waiting for them. Kihyun throws his shoulders back, putting on an air of confidence as he approaches the man. Hyunwoo follows close behind, the always-remaining shadow of safety and protection.

“Yoo-ssi,” the stranger greets, a tight smile pulling at his thin lips. “Thank you for coming.”

“I understand you want to book my services for three months,” Kihyun says, getting straight to the point. The man chuckles lightly, nodding with a bemused expression—or at least as close to that kind of expression as he can manage—as he pulls out a manila folder. “What exactly are you hoping for me to do, exactly?” The man opens the folder, pulling out a photo and sliding it to Kihyun.

“To put it simply, we’d like you to seduce this man,” the stranger states. Kihyun raises a single brow, glancing down at the photo. The guy seems cute enough, his black hair a bit too long but in an endearing kind of way, his nose kind of big… but not in a bad way, surprisingly. Kihyun hums, nodding for the man to go on.

“He’s the second son of the Im Corporation. While getting close to him, we’d like you to gather information about the goings-on in the company.”

“You… want me, a prostitute, to spy on a major up-and-coming technological company?” Kihyun asks, unable to keep from chuckling in disbelief. “That’s a bit much, don’t you think? Just pay a cat-burglar to steal important files or something.”

“The CEO of the company is incredibly family-oriented,” the man says. “We believe, to fully be able to take down the company, we need to break down not only the company itself, but his treasured younger son, as well.”

“… Shit,” Kihyun comments, slightly taken aback by how sincere this man is about the outlandish plan. He looks to Hyunwoo confusedly, unable to believe this guy is serious.

This plan is completely insane. How could Kihyun agree to something like this? It’s so immoral, so underhanded. Sure he’s a prostitute, but, come on. He’s _just_ a prostitute for god’s sake. He has sex with paying, consenting adults. Just because he’s a sex-worker doesn’t mean he’s apt to doing something so highly-questionable…

But, then again…

Doing something like this would buy him some time with the inevitable end of his career. He only has to focus his efforts on one client, and he’ll be paid an impossible amount for it. Besides, it’s only three months… How much can someone really fall in love with someone else in only three months?

How much damage can _really_ be done on a person’s heart in such a short amount of time?

“Okay,” he finds himself saying before he can talk himself out of it. He can feel Hyunwoo’s surprised gaze on him as if he verbalizes such a feeling. He turns his attention back to the man currently trying to hire him, knowing he’ll have to answer for his own decision when they leave.

He’ll leave that for later, though.


	4. Chapter 4

“You’re… what?” Hoseok asks, a look of utter confusion skipping over his face as Minhyuk snickers beside him.

“Bitch is makin’ that money~” Minhyuk comments, rubbing his first two fingers against his thumb with a wicked glint to his eye. Kihyun yelps out a high-pitched laugh at the man’s typical interjection.

“I’m just going to be working with a particular client for the next three months,” Kihyun explains, a bit slower than before. “Hyunwoo and I met with him today, and it’s all sorted out. So, please, for god’s sake, look out for each other out there, since I won’t be able to keep an eye on you lousy idiots, okay?” He points a single finger at Minhyuk before adding, “That means you _always_ have to have your phone, Minhyuk-ah. Got it?”

“Yeah, yeah,” Minhyuk sighs, waving his hand dismissively as he stands from the couch. “C’mon, hyung, we should get going. The streets aren’t gonna walk themselves~”

“I-I still don’t get it,” Hoseok whines, pouting as he stands to follow Minhyuk out of the apartment. “Kihyunnie’s getting paid to make someone fall in love with him? Isn’t that a bit… more than what we signed up for?”

“Don’t worry, hyung,” Minhyuk tells him gently. “It isn’t as if anyone could fall in love with such a nagging little twerp, anyway.” He glances back to Kihyun as Hoseok begins to laugh at the joke, a silent apology in his eyes. Kihyun shrugs understandingly, giving his same-age friend a half-smile as the two men leave. Hyunwoo remains on the couch, silent as he stares at the coffee table.

Kihyun gets up, moving towards the kitchen as he very much needs to get away from the demanding silence that’s practically rolling off Hyunwoo’s broad shoulders.

“Want some coffee, hyung?” he asks over his shoulder, knowing he’ll definitely need some tonight. Hyunwoo doesn’t respond, so quiet that he begins to think that Hyunwoo is… actually mad at him over all this.

He doesn’t even hear the man move, so imagine his surprise when he turns from the coffee maker to get a couple of mugs only to find Hyunwoo standing directly behind him. The taller stares intently into his eyes, a confused light painting his own gaze.

“Why did you agree to this?” he asks, his voice soft. Kihyun gulps, his eyes flicking around the kitchen. “It isn’t like you to willingly take on an assignment that involves emotionally manipulating someone. Minhyuk, maybe, but not you.”

“I just… figured it was a good opportunity,” he replies, unsure of quite how else to word it. Hyunwoo doesn’t move away, clearly not appeased by the vague answer. Kihyun sighs in defeat, leaning back against the counter. He purses his lips, trying to choose his words carefully. “I’ve already told you that I feel the end coming for me in this line of work, hyung. This assignment gives me enough time to find a different job, while also getting me enough money to fall back on in case I can’t find something right away. It just… makes sense.”

“But are you sure you can handle it?” Hyunwoo questions. “It isn’t in your character to be so—”

“Don’t worry, I’ve got this,” Kihyun chuckles, doing his best to sound nonchalant. “That Starship guy gave me all the information I apparently need to charm this kid, so it’ll be a walk in the park. Besides, what I mainly need to do is get into the company building and keep an eye out for important information.”

“You’re not a spy, Kihyunnie,” Hyunwoo states bluntly. “You’re a sex-worker, and a damn good one at that. I don’t see why you’re letting this slump affect you so much. It isn’t as if you haven’t had slumps before.”

“Hyung, please,” the shorter says, his tone light and his voice slightly pleading. He doesn’t want to have this conversation right now, doesn’t want to have to dig too deep as to why he’s so eager for a reprieve from the business. Hyunwoo stares at him for a moment longer before sighing in defeat, reaching out and caressing Kihyun’s cheek affectionately.

“I don’t need the coffee,” Hyunwoo tells him. “Just call me when you’re ready to talk, okay?” Kihyun nods, trying for a smile. “Get some rest. You’ve got a big day coming up.” The shorter gives a short laugh, it sounding a bit strained. Hyunwoo nods himself before stepping forward to press a gentle kiss against Kihyun’s forehead and turning to let himself out.

Kihyun releases a shaky breath as he hears the front door close, turning to shut off the coffee pot. He rubs at his eyes, shuffling off to his room as fatigue soaks into his bones. He practically collapses onto his bed, thoughts of the man he’s supposed to enchant and beguile filling his mind. He’s apparently a college student who doesn’t do anything but go to class and, every so often, his father’s company building.

Suddenly, he remembers Hyunwoo’s look of confusion from before, and his heart twinges in guilt. He couldn’t bring himself to tell the older just why he’s so willing to look for a way out, even if it includes manipulating someone like this. He can’t get himself to voice it, as all of this had been a warning Hyunwoo had given him only four years before, when he’d come up with the whole idea in the beginning.

 

“I don’t think you’d be able to make a real career out of that, Kihyunnie,” Hyunwoo had told him gently, his fingers carding through his hair. Kihyun had pulled away then, feigning insult.

“Saying you don’t think I’m good enough in bed to be able to be successful?” he’d questioned, a teasing light to his eyes. Hyunwoo’s warm laughter had tumbled from his lips, a loose smile coming to his lips.

“You know I’d never try to tell you such an awful lie,” the older had assured him. Kihyun chuckled in return, settling back down against Hyunwoo’s chest. “I just mean that, you know, you may not be able to handle the _emotional_ side of it all… or lack thereof.”

“I don’t know what you mean,” Kihyun had said, brow creasing in confusion. Hyunwoo had sighed then, causing Kihyun’s head to rise and fall with his chest.

“I know you. I know you want a real relationship, how much you crave that kind of companionship. I know you wouldn’t get attached to someone who you know is just interested in sex, but, at the same time, I know that you’re going to get tired of the lack of emotional attachment sooner rather than later.”

 

Kihyun had assured him then that it wouldn’t get like that, that he’d be able to handle it. Now, he’s filled to no end of guilt due to that lie nearly half a decade old. He should’ve listened to Hyunwoo. He should’ve kept on looking for some kind of day job. He shouldn’t have become so dependent on all this…

Now, much like then, he’s just looking for the fastest way out of his current situation. If that means having to break some poor boy’s heart, then so be it.

He’ll do whatever it takes to get out of this empty life as soon as he can.


	5. Chapter 5

“Ready?” Jooheon asks his brother, shooting the younger a dimpled smile as the limo pulls to a stop. Changkyun releases a shaky breath, his tongue flicking out to lick his lips anxiously. He gives his hyung a small nod, and, with that, Jooheon opens the door and steps out into the flashing lights of cameras and spotlights.

Tonight’s the big company party during which their father is planning to announce Jooheon the official heir of the company. He’ll also be announcing some huge expansion for the company itself, something about making some service free to all customers to celebrate a milestone, or something? He isn’t too sure, honestly. He’s never let in on big business things like that.

After all, he’s just the spare.

Changkyun follows a few steps behind Jooheon, focusing on not shoving his hands into his coat pockets and smiling as charmingly as he possibly can. As soon as they’re inside, he separates from his brother in search of the bar. He could seriously do with a drink to ease his nerves. He’s never good at these parties. They’re all for his father and brother, anyway. No one gives a single shit about him, just so long as he stays quiet and out of the way of the proceedings.

 

Kihyun straightens his suit jacket as he watches the limo pull up, readying his camera. He’s lucky he could put his hands on the old thing, as he hasn’t done much photography since he was in school. But, he needed something to break the ice with this kid, so why not pose as a photographer? That way it’d be natural that he has the general knowledge about the boy that he does.

He turns as one with the crowd of reporters, already focusing the lens on the limo door as it opens.

The first one to step out must be the older brother, the one who’s to be in charge of all this once the current head steps down. Kihyun isn’t too sure exactly why Starship wants him to go after the other one, as it’d make more sense to try and get secret information on the company from the one being trained in its inner-workings, but no matter. He isn’t being paid to think, just to fuck.

As per usual.

As the blonde saunters down the red carpet and towards the door, Kihyun snaps a few shots before turning his attention to the boy behind him. He seems much more nervous than his older brother, his black hair falling edgily into his eyes. He keeps his gaze trained on the ground, his shoulders hunched forward slightly.

Kihyun smirks knowingly to himself as he takes a few pictures. He knows this type almost too well.

God, this is going to be like taking candy from a baby.

He quickly sets down his camera and follows the two inside before the paparazzi can think to, slipping in through the doors just passed the security. He sees the man wander off to the bar almost immediately upon getting inside, and sighs heavily. He gives it only a few seconds before following, trying to seem as casual as possible as his heart goes about fifty miles a second.

 _Just be charming_ , he tells himself, throwing his head back as his lips set into a playful smile. _You’ve got this. This poor little virgin won’t know what hit him_.

 

Changkyun smiles gratefully at the bartender as he gets his drink, sipping from it without a second thought. He sees someone sit beside him out of the corner of his eye, but he doesn’t think anything of it. He’d hate to be ridiculed for making friends with the bar rats again. His father had given him hell for that last time… He sees the black-haired man pick up the menu set on the bar, give it a once-over, but then set it back down.

“Excuse me,” the man beside him says, leaving him no choice but to look over and choke on his drink in surprise. He’s… gorgeous. “Sorry to bother you, but what is that you’re drinking? It looks _delicious_.”

Changkyun gulps, his eyes growing wide as the man’s tongue flicks out to dart across his pink lips. An unreadable look skips across his eyes, and Changkyun is fairly certain this stranger is trying to flirt with him…

_What the hell??? No one ever flirts with me, it’s always with hyung… much less so blatantly… or so adorably… Surely he’s got the wrong Im son, right??_

“Um… it’s a mai tai.” The man nods, humming thoughtfully, before calling the attention of the bartender and ordering one for himself.

“I’m Kihyun, by the way,” the man says, leaning closer to be heard over the clamor of the people around them. “Yoo Kihyun.”

“I’m Im Changkyun,” Changkyun responds, completely expecting a look of disappointment to skip over the man’s beautiful face. However, it doesn’t come. Instead, recognition fills his gaze, and his lips part in a small ‘oh’.

“I should’ve known!” Kihyun bursts out, chuckling under his breath as he sets a gentle hand on Changkyun’s arm. “Sorry I didn’t recognize you… I just wasn’t expecting someone so handsome~” Changkyun gulps thickly, acutely aware of the way Kihyun’s hand slide down his arm ever so slowly.

“E-Expecting?” Changkyun stutters out, at a loss. Kihyun hums, nodding.

“I’ve been assigned to interview you for the Lyn Chronicle,” Kihyun answers, “so I’ve been on the look-out for you tonight…”

“M-Me??” Changkyun can’t help but ask, completely taken aback by the notion of the press wanting to interview _him_. “Y-You’re sure you don’t want my brother, Jooheon??”

“Absolutely,” Kihyun assures him, a wicked smirk pulling at the corners of his mouth. “So, what do you say? You wanna set up a time?” Changkyun chuckles lowly, noting how Kihyun inches close enough for their knees to press together.

“You such a flirt with all your assignments?” he finds himself asking before he can think not to. Kihyun breaks out into a fit of laughter, his hand resting now on Changkyun’s thigh.

“Only the ones who deserve it, cutie,” Kihyun answers easily, shooting him a wink.

Changkyun blushes madly, dropping the man’s gaze and downing the rest of his drink in a single gulp. He watches Kihyun shift in the dim light, pulling a business card out and offering it to him.

“Call me when you have a free day,” Kihyun tells him, leaving no room for argument as he slips from his stool, drink in hand. “We can set up a time and place then… See you later, Changkyun-ssi~” He then winks at the man and practically glides away, the hypnotizing sway of his hips almost sinful. Changkyun finds it impossible to look away until the reporter disappears into the crowd. He twists back round in his seat, waving at the bartender to get another drink.

Kihyun merely snickers as he walks away, shaking his head at how easy that’d been. This assignment will be a walk in the park.


	6. Chapter 6

Changkyun stands anxiously in front of his father’s desk, chewing on his bottom lip as the man stares at him and his brother. He glances to Jooheon, whose standing beside him with rigid posture, his hands clasped tightly behind his back. He has no idea why he was summoned here today, or why his typically-lighthearted father seems so downtrodden.

“Changkyun-ah,” his father suddenly says, causing the boy’s head to snap up in attention. “Did you meet a man named Yoo Kihyun at the party two nights ago?” Changkyun’s brow furrows in confusion, as he can’t think of why the name of that random reporter would bring such a worried look to his father’s face.

“I did,” Changkyun answers, and his father sighs in exhaustion as he leans forward against his desk. Changkyun quickly tries to fix the mistake he has no idea he’s made as he goes on to add, “H-He wanted to set up an interview. He gave me his card and asked me to—”

“He’s been hired by the Starship Corporation to seduce you and steal vital information from our offices,” his father interrupts, rubbing at his eyes. “He’s no reporter, just a prostitute they picked up off the street. For your own safety, I want you to stay away from him.”

Jooheon’s watching him with impossibly wide eyes, and he reaches over to set a consoling hand on Changkyun’s shoulder. The younger’s heart falls, his mind feeling as if its drowning in molasses. Of course someone would only be interested in speaking with him for some ulterior motive. Why else would it be someone as cute as that man from the other night would flirt with _him_ , of all people?

“Are you sure it’s him?” Changkyun can’t help but ask, swallowing thickly his own disappointment. His father nods, clearly not in the mood to be merciful. Changkyun’s gaze falls, and he just does his best to keep from breaking down then and there as his hope crumbles.

At least somebody thought that he was worthy enough to be swindled, he guesses.

“Is that all, Appa?” Jooheon asks, his hand sliding down Changkyun’s back to hug him close round the waist. Changkyun’s vaguely aware of the nod their father gives, and Jooheon turns to lead them both from the room.

 

They don’t stop moving until they’re out of the building, at which time Jooheon pulls Changkyun in for a crushing embrace.

 “You okay, Kyunnie?” Jooheon asks, his voice soft and gentle. He pulls away, staring intently into his brother’s eyes. Changkyun gives him a small, tight smile, nodding once.

“I’ll be okay,” he answers honestly. His tone is airy and faint, and seems to only cause Jooheon more concern than needed. He glances away to avoid his hyung’s gaze, happening to sight a certain lanky man leaning against a sports car. The familiar, modelesque male waves at them, and Changkyun forces out a laugh as he pulls away.

“Hyungwon-hyung is waiting,” he points out, nodding towards the car. Jooheon frowns in confusion as he looks over, the expression immediately giving way to a delighted smile as he waves exuberantly over to the man.

“You wanna come hang with us?” his brother asks as he returns his gaze to the younger. Changkyun shakes his head, stepping away to put some distance between himself and his hyung.

“I ought to nip this Kihyun thing in the butt,” Changkyun mutters, his voice thick with disappointment. “I’ll invite him to coffee and tell him I can’t do an interview.” Jooheon hums at this, his joyous expression falling.

“You should come with us,” he insists. “You know, to take a break and relax.” Changkyun shakes his head, forcing out a chuckle and rubbing the back of his neck.

“You’re the one that needs to relax out of the two of us, hyung,” he argues. “You know, being the official heir and all… I’ll be fine, I promise. Now go and have fun with Wonnie-hyung. I’ll call if I need anything.” Jooheon sighs, clearly still conflicted. But, Changkyun knows just what to say to get his way. “It’ll make me feel worse about it all if you end up missing your time with hyung for me.”

Jooheon sighs in defeat, rolling his eyes as he forcefully pulls Changkyun into one last hug.

“Fine, fine,” he grumbles. “Make sure to call if you need anything, okay?” Changkyun nods, and Jooheon hangs back only long enough to give him one last supportive grin before rushing off to Hyungwon’s side.

Changkyun only stays back long enough to see Hyungwon smile so beautifully at his brother, adoration shining clear in his eyes. He swoops down low to press a kiss against Jooheon’s dimpled cheek, and Changkyun finally turns away with a bitter taste filling his mouth.

Why can he not have that? Why is _he_ always the one overlooked? Just because he was born second?? That’s bullshit! Why should he be forever punished for something he has absolutely no control over??? Things have always been hard for him. He’s always had to work harder at everything, and for what? Just to be passed over at every chance???

No. Not this time.

Changkyun pulls his phone free from his pocket, only one thought in mind.

_If he wants to seduce me, fine. At least I’ll be appreciated by someone for a little while…_

Kihyun sits in the café, honestly a bit surprised to find himself here. He has a notepad open on a list of questions to ask, though that’s merely for appearance’s sake. The last thing he actually intends to do during this interview is _actually_ interview the man.

The bell above the door dings, and he turns to see the target approaching. He pushes on his most disarming smile, dimples and all.

“H-Hi,” Changkyun greets, sliding into the booth across from him. Kihyun chuckles lowly at the tense tone, leaning forward against the table with his hands clasped together.

“Hey there~” Kihyun greets, winking at the man in front of him. Changkyun’s cheeks flare up an endearing red, and Kihyun finds his smile growing a bit more genuine. His heart beats a bit quicker at the phenomenon, as such a thing never usually happens with his clients, but he willingly ignores it. No need to think of such things now… or ever.

Changkyun licks his lips nervously, his eyes darting this way and that, looking practically everywhere _but_ Kihyun’s gaze.

“Is this okay?” Changkyun finally asks, his voice low. “I wasn’t too sure if you’d want to meet somewhere in public, or—”

“This is fine,” Kihyun quickly assures him, tilting his head to the side. Something about the boy seems much more nervous than you’d think one would look for an interview… He notices out of the corner of his eye Changkyun keeping his hands folded in front of him, about as far out of Kihyun’s grasp as he can…

 _Maybe I laid it on a bit too thick the other night_ , Kihyun silently realizes, feeling a bit guilty. Maybe he should give the poor kid a break for now. After all, he’s got three months. There’s time to let the boy breathe.

“So,” Kihyun says, dropping the majority of his flirtatious act for now, “I know you’re in school right now… What is it you study, and do you hope to apply it to a certain job at your father’s company?”

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by anon as part of the MONSTA X Fic Request Forum, run by myself and Druekee~!
> 
> Request: Changki + Changkyun is the son of an important CEO/ Kihyun is getting paid to date him to get information - Changkyun knows this, but they still fall in love (M) 
> 
> Come by our page to leave a request of your own! And, if you're a writer yourself, feel free to check out our requests and write something to submit to the page, if you'd like~ https://mx-requests-forum.tumblr.com/


End file.
